memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Nova Class Starship Technical Manual
;Description :This template is placed at the top of any main story page. ;Usage :Place at top of story. ;See also : {[PAGENAME}} Refit Officer's Conference Lounge A, Deck One, USS Twilight NCC - 74413 ' ' ' ' Accommodation: 80 (15 Officers, 65 Enlisted Crew) Classification: Scout Frigate Surveyor Funding for Nova Class ''' '''Development Project Provided by: Advanced Starship Design Bureau, United Federation of Planets Defense Council Development Project Started: '2363 '''Production Start Date: '''2367 '''Production End Date: '''Still in Production '''Current Status: '''In Service ' ''' '''Locations of Nova-Class Construction: Avondale Production Facility, Rigel II San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth Current Starship Identification and Registration Numbers: ' ' • U.S.S. Twilight – NCC-74413 * • U.S.S. Aurora – NCC-91270* • U.S.S. Starfalcon – NCC-74613* • U.S.S. Unicorn – NCC-74106* • U.S.S. Tolkien – NCC-74625* • U.S.S. Llamrei – NCC-74109* * Starships refitted by Starfleet Intelligence Awaiting Refit: * USS Aldrin (NCC-74407) * USS Anticipation (NCC-74410) * USS Binary (NCC-72454) * USS Charribey (NCC-72399) * USS Eclipse (NCC 95098)* * USS Equinox (NCC-72381) Destroyed * USS Everett (NCC-72392) * USS Farrier (NCC-72415) * USS Dyson (NCC-72411) * USS Kepler (NCC 74412) * U.S.S. Hubble (NCC-73708) * * USS Lionheart (NCC-73808) * USS'' Lovell'' (NCC 73671) * USS Mullen (NCC-72417) * USS Nova (NCC-73515) * USS Pulsar (NCC-72358) * * USS Quasar (NCC-72369) * USS Rhode Island (NCC-72701) · USS Sagan (NCC 79831) · U.S.S. Sally Ride (NCC-73871)* * USS Solstice (NCC-72409) |} 2.0 Command Systems 2.1 Main Bridge 2.1.1 Auxiliary Control 2.2 Main Engineering 2.3 Tactical Department 2.4 Starfleet Intelligence Field Equipment 3.0 Tactical Systems 3.1 Phasers 3.2 Torpedo Launchers 3.3 Deflector Shields 3.4 Starfleet Intelligence Installed Equipment 4.0 Computer Systems 4.1 Computer Core 4.2 LCARS 4.3 Security Levels 4.4 Universal Translator 5.0 Propulsion Systems 5.1 Warp Propulsion System 5.2 Impulse Propulsion System 5.3 Reaction Control System 5.4 Structural Integrity Field 5.5 Inertial Damping Field 6.0 Utilities and Auxiliary ''' '''Systems 6.1 Navigational Deflector 6.2 Tractor Beam 6.3 Transporter Systems 6.4 Communications 6.5 Turbolifts 6.6 Cargo Bays 7.0 Science and Remote ''' '''Sensing Systems 7.1 Sensor Systems 7.2 Tactical Sensors 7.3 Stellar Cartography 7.4 Science Labs 9.0 Auxiliary Spacecraft ''' '''Systems 9.1 Main Shuttlebay 9.2 Hanger Deck/Auxiliary Shuttlebay 9.3 Shuttlecraft 9.4 Waverider Shuttle 9.5 Valkyrie II Warp Starfighter 10.0 Nova Class Flight ' '''Operations ' 10.1 Mission Types 10.2 Operating Modes 10.3 Landing Mode 10.4 Maintenance '11.0 Emergency Operations ' 11.1 Emergency Medical Operations 11.2 Emergency Medical Hologram 11.3 Lifeboats 11.4 Rescue and Evac Operations 11.5 Warp Core Ejection 11.6 Emergency Life Support and other back-up systems '''Appendix A - Variant Designations Appendix B - Basic Technical Specifications Appendix C - Deck Layout ' ' (Includes Deck Plans) ' '''Appendix D – Starship ' '''Combat Game Stat Form Appendix E - Author's Notes Appendix F – Starfleet General Orders Appendix G - Credits and Copyright Information ' ' = 1.0 NOVA-CLASS INTRODUCTION = Author’s Introduction: This book has three purposes: first and foremost, as a technical aid for Star Trek writers who wish to include this very popular starship in their stories. Second, as a supplementary rulebook for players and game masters of Star Trek roleplaying and tactical games. Third and finally, for the fun and general enjoyment of all Star Trek fans! I think the publishers at Pocket Books in the offices of Simon and Schuster have completely underestimated the popularity and demand of these books for hard-core Trekies. I’ve been a Star Trek fan since I was 8 years old and saw the Saturday morning cartoons, then discovered the live-action reruns on WPIX TV. We kids played LARP Star Trek long before the term was invented. My eyes popped when my friend Evan Seidman was given the Enterprise 1701 blueprints for his birthday! What a stroke of genius somebody had! We quickly found every compartment of the ship, from the bridge to engineering to the arboretum (I had no idea until I was ten years old that there was a park on the Enterprise.) Naturally, we used those blueprints to recreate a cardboard version of the bridge. Then, I was given the first Star Trek Technical manual. I remember asking my dad, an electrical engineer, to build me a working communicator and tricorder. “But Dad! The schematics are right here in the book!” He had to patiently explain to me that those schematics were science fiction, and it wouldn’t actually work in the real world—not for another thirty years, anyway, when mobile phones became prevalent. It wasn’t until 1991 that a second Star Trek Technical Manual was finally published—ironically, at the behest of actress Gates McFadden who played Dr. Crusher. She wanted a general rulebook for her props, as an aid to her acting. This way she could spout techno-babble with a basic understanding of what she was trying to say. It made a crazy kind of sense, and the book was so popular, that a second technical manual for Deep Space Nine soon followed. Then, suddenly, the company simply wasn’t interested in publishing these books any longer. Why??? Didn’t Simon and Schuster like making money anymore? We fans were eagerly awaiting a technical manual for Voyager that was never officially published. We fans were left to our own devices, to self-publish our own deck plans and technical manuals on the Internet to fill the need, a gaping void that was inexplicably left behind. I therefore intend to mail a copy of this completed Nova Class technical manual to the publishers at Pocket Books, in the hope they will see the value in publishing at least a limited printing of it. Every Star Trek fan in the world can honestly tell the editors that it will certainly sell—and I’m asking everyone who reads this rough draft to call, write, and email Pocket Books, asking them to officially publish it. Heck, a fan letter-writing campaign saved the original Star Trek for a third season, and eventually brought about another four series and twelve motion pictures. A final note: when I rewrote and put this technical manual together, I deliberately included an appendix featuring the deck plans for the Nova Class, drawings that I personally reworked until I had made them my own. This was a personal touch I always felt should’ve been included in every technical manual before it. Granted, you need a magnifying glass to make out much detail, which is why you need to purchase—or download and print up—full size deck plans; but at least, they are conveniently available at the back of the book as a reference. ' ' = 1.1 MISSION OBJECTIVES = Starfleet is the United Federation of Planets’ exploration and peacekeeping force, and as such the organization’s responsibilities are many and varied. Starfleet supports a number of small ships for specific mission types, including science vessels; however, a Starfleet vessel, no matter what its primary intended purpose, must be equipped to meet each of these missions, to one degree or another. Pursuant to Federation Security Council General Policy, and Starfleet Exploration Directive 902.3, the following objectives have been established for a Nova Class Starship: 1. Provide a mobile platform for extended scientific survey and scouting missions. 2. Replace the Oberth for system and planetary survey missions. 3. Provide autonomous capability for full execution of Federation defensive, cultural, scientific, and explorative policy in deep space or border territory. 4. Serve as a frontline support vehicle during emergencies and a mobile platform for the extension of Federation diplomacy and policy. 5. Provide non-critical functions such as transport of personnel and cargo when necessary, extended aid, and short-range patrol. 6. CLASSIFIED – Specific vessels are under the authority of Starfleet Intelligence, and occasionally undertake secret espionage missions into enemy territory. A science vessel was deemed to be the perfect cover for sending a lightly-armed starship alone into foreign space. She is equipped with sensor-jammers to protect classified equipment, while other areas reveal that she is on a routine scientific survey mission. Adm. Nyota Uhura, director Starfleet Intelligence 1.2 DESIGN STATISTICS Length: 221.74 meters Width: 119.94 meters Height: 47.62 meters Weight: '''147,000 metric tonnes ' '''Cargo capacity:' 14,110 metric tonnes (refit, 4 cargo holds) Hull: Duranium-Tritanium composite Number of Decks: 8 Total Accommodation: '''80(15 Officers, 65 Crew & Passengers) 'Quarters: '''18 Private Cabins, 9 Semi-Private (2-Person), ' '''5 Dorms '''Holosuites: 2 Gymnasiums: 1 Mess Halls: 1 Recreation Rooms: 1 Transporters: '''4 (2 Personnel, 1 Cargo, 1 Emergency) ' '''Shuttlebays:' 2 (1 Main, 1 Auxiliary) Auxiliary Craft: 15 Maximum (1 Waverider Shuttle, 7 Shuttlecraft, 3 Shuttlepods, ' ' 4 Workbees) ASRVs (Escape Pod Lifeboats): 20, 4-6 Person Weapons Systems: 11 Type-Xb Phaser Arrays, 2 Forward Torpedo Tubes (55 Torpedo ' ' Casings) Propulsion: '''1 Warp Core feeding 2 Nacelles, 1 Impulse Engine, 6 RCS Thruster Quads '''Navigational Deflectors: 2 Computer Cores: 2 Sensor Suites: 18 Science Laboratories: 14 Editor’s Note: History outlined by Kurt Goring, edited and rewrite by Lawrence J. Cohen – based on information found in Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek Technical Manual, Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, Star Trek: Deep Space 9 Technical Manual, Star Trek: The Magazine, Star Trek: Invasion, Star Trek The Official Starships Collection No. 15 (Eaglemoss), Star Trek Intelligence Manual, Star Trek The First Line, and Star Trek: The Role Playing Game (Last Unicorn Games.) The style of the history is based on histories presented in the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology by Stan Goldstein, Fred Goldstein, and Rick Sternbach. Please keep in mind that this is a history developed based on canon information presented in various sources and filled in with logical conjecture. 1.3 GENERAL OVERVIEW Deceptively described as a “small ship” with only 8 decks, the Nova Class Surveyor/Scout/Frigate is one of a new generation of starships designed by Starfleet Command’s Advanced Starship Design Bureau, and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. This compact science vessel is intended to replace the aging Oberth vessels. While the Oberth Class was more than capable of performing in-depth research over a period of months, she had severe limitations in speed and armament, which the quite naïve admirals of the 23rd Century did not believe a pure science vessel needed. The Oberth could only achieve a maximum cruise speed of Warp 5, and outside of a single phaser array (Type VI) to clear micrometeoroids out of the vessel’s flight path, she had no offensive weaponry whatsoever. By contrast, the Nova Class was aggressively designed from her keel up, from a sunken bridge surrounded by a “ring” of armor, to her more-than-adequate weaponry (eleven Type-Xb phaser arrays and two forward torpedo tubes) that enabled the ship to defend herself quite handily, should the need arise. Known for its durability, the Nova Class has swiftly lost its status as a ‘little ship’ and is gaining acclaim for its usefulness in making more accurate missions to new areas of space, bringing back teraquads of data on individual systems that is then disseminated amongst the worlds of the Federation. Besides being equipped with impressive weaponry for its size, the Nova’s scientific capabilities more than make up for its limitations in speed when compared to its larger ‘cousins’. Duo deflector dishes—which enhance her long range sensors—also provide additional security when far from a starbase or suitable repair facility, in that a single malfunctioning or damaged navigational deflector will not prevent the ship from going to warp. Four torpedo launchers were ripped out of the original Defiant-Pathfinder design blueprints, and replaced with the most advanced scientific sensors known to the worlds of the Federation, including Vulcan, Earth, and Tellar. These highly accurate sensors and computer systems make the Nova the perfect tool to send into scarcely-known territory, and many discoveries have been made by Nova Class starships, finding minute details that larger Explorer-type ships such as the Galaxy Class left behind. Amenities are few and far between on a Nova, but its work is important and the crews that serve on these small ships know their worth and protect their reputations fiercely. Much like the favored Oberth, the Nova is sure to hold a place in Starfleet lore for a long time to come. A note on the scale and final size of the Nova Class: I take my scale from the notes of her designer, Rick Sternbach: “Rick Sternbach has revealed his intended size: "I drew the blueprints at 1"=30', and the ship is 24.25" long, so the real thing would be 727.5 feet or 221.74 meters.” This is the scale quoted from the Official Star Trek Starships Collection, No. 15, by Eaglemoss, and should put an end to the endless arguments by the webmasters running “Memory-Alpha.wikia.com” and others. ' ' 1.4 CONSTRUCTION HISTORY Dramatic expansion of Federation territory and in the number of member cultures has led to increasing demands on Starfleet operations. As required research and patrol ranges increase annually, the number of spacecraft required increases dramatically. Accordingly, Starfleet vessel construction policies are increasingly based on the theory that it is more efficient to have a larger number of small, mission-specific starships, than to have larger percentage of large, multimission vehicles like the Galaxy Class. To meet these goals, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, with the help of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau, can do some miraculous things when it comes to the construction of Starships. Many of their designs have outlived their expectations by many years. In that time, the Oberth has proven itself, but the SCE and ASDB were sanctioned to replace it after over a century of service in Starfleet. Five Oberth Class ships were lost in combat or sneak attacks; the first at the classified Genesis Planet in 2285. The last, the U.S.S. Alexander Graham Bell, was destroyed with Admiral Robert Jefferies aboard, in a dastardly attack by Orion pirates. Starfleet Command originally proposed Project Nova in April 2361 when it became clear that a replacement space vehicle would be needed to serve as a planetary survey vessel to perform long-term studies of previously-discovered worlds and deep space phenomena, some of which in hostile territory. It was decided that the Nova Class would gradually phase out the Oberth Class as the primary Ship of the Line for survey and extended study missions. This vessel would have to be larger, and not display the same limitations in speed and defense that the Oberth was infamous for. The engineers at the ASDB facility sat down to design this new Surveyor, and rejected several designs that paid homage to the Oberth. Nostalgia was overwhelming when faced with the concept of replacing a ship that had served for well over a century. Finally someone stumbled upon a cybernetic graveyard of other, rejected designs. The original Defiant-Pathfinder spaceframe was downloaded from the archives of the Starfleet Tactical Development Division. The initial Defiant-Pathfinder proposal had essentially been designed as a weapon with nacelles, a torpedo gunship, but it had been rejected in favor of a more groundbreaking approach to tactical design—what became known as the Defiant Class. The ASDB team assigned to design a new science vessel resurrected the files and preliminary stress sketches, and set to work modifying this Defiant-''Pathfinder,'' and shrunk it toward a more usable size. Several torpedo launchers and accompanying tactical sensors were deleted from the original blueprints and replaced with a far more appropriate scientific sensor package. She lost over fifty meters in length and her proportions were reduced by the same percentage. Unfortunately, the designers kept the original life-support and other equipment from an oversized vessel; this resulted in far too much valuable habitable volume of the Nova Class being taken up by humongous hardware in the initial test ships: the Nova, the Quasar, and the Equinox. Quickly, the ship came to shape and final approval was given to begin assembly on a test frame. This new hull was small and smooth, easily assembled, and came together fairly swiftly—within seven months, in fact. She was assigned NX-72359 and began her internal construction. One of the engineers salvaged more than just the blueprints; Ens. Kaplan took the name “Nova” from a historic Starfleet vessel that had been lost in the Earth-Romulan War centuries ago. Thus, the new Nova ''Class Survey Frigate came to creation. Its initial tests came off without a hitch, but it was discovered that the redesigned ship could only carry a small warp core, and in conjunction with its smaller nacelles would only be able to achieve a maximum velocity of around Warp 8. The administration approved the ship anyway and field tests began. During test phases, the ''Nova proved to be a reliable vessel with very few design errors. The limitations in speed were hardly noticed when it carried out test survey missions inside the Sol System, but the engineering crew was mindful of its lack of independent facilities for long missions. At best, the ship could operate totally independently for 12 months without visiting a starbase for a major resupply. At worst, excessive use would force it to return to base much sooner. It was decided that at its first refit, the Nova Class would have an additional two cargo bays, for a total of four, as well as a number of additional storage compartments. One storage compartment was installed adjacent to the new Crew Mess on Deck 2, to hold emergency rations, damage control cases, and other supplies. Sleek in design, Nova’s hull shape was all but completely retained from its original Defiant-''Pathfinder'' incarnation. The tactically sound sunken bridge was left in, losing the ability to be changed out with ease, but gaining added protection that was useful when the ship was faced by just about anything that outgunned it. This became evident during “war games” against a vastly superior foe: a Galaxy Class Starship. The Nova Class came very well armed due to design considerations that were evident in its original form. No fewer than eleven phaser arrays were installed in the starship’s hull, and her long, low profile added to her security. Her shields were neither the strongest nor her engines the most powerful nor maneuverable, but the ship passed in every criterion that mattered and soon she was approved for mass production. Due to their size, many Nova Class starships could easily be built, however the production of the Novas are kept at reasonable rate of approximately 20 new ships a year. Construction was temporarily halted during the Dominion War, as while lightly armed, the Nova Class was clearly unsuitable for warfare. However, manufacturing the ships has resumed since the cessation of hostilities and more new Novas are being constructed. Admiral Nyota Uhura, Director of Starfleet Intelligence, was impressed with the design schematics and the “low-profile” of a lightly-armed science vessel, which made it ideal for espionage missions. A total of ten Nova Class vessels were commissioned by the admiral’s staff, with specific modifications and classified equipment; only six starships have been completed for this order, as per this Stardate. These six refit Novas were capable of handling wartime combat, and saw action, usually as support vessels. Though their missions are frequently routine, one Nova ''Class has already gained some infamous notoriety. The USS Equinox'', NCC-72381 was lost some time ago in the Badlands. According to Captain Janeway’s logs, transmitted to Starfleet Command via the Midas Array, Equinox’s crew violated the Prime Directive on more than one occasion. She was listed as destroyed, lost in the Delta Quadrant; what remains of her crew was transferred to Voyager. The Nova Class Starship Twilight, NCC – 74413, has enjoyed a surprising number of unusual missions for a science vessel since being refit by Starfleet Intelligence. Her first mission was to follow the hijacked Defiant-class Adamant back through time 101 years, to 2268, to save the Cardassian Union from a diabolical plot of genocide orchestrated by Section 31. While the ship’s Vulcan captain and command crew—with the sole exception of Chief Medical Officer Harker—all died in an attack by the M-5 multitronics computer system in control of the Adamant, Harker took command and completed the Twilight’s mission with the aid of Captain James T. Kirk and the Enterprise NCC- 1701. Upon returning to the 24th Century, Harker was promoted to full commander and given command of the Twilight by Admiral Uhura. The ship has completed a number of successful missions for Starfleet Command and espionage missions for Starfleet Intelligence since then. Recently, Harker was promoted to captain, for his daring rescue of the USS Defiant during the heated battle of Operation Return, helping to retake Starbase Deep Space Nine during the Dominion War. = 2.0 COMMAND SYSTEMS = Twilight's refit Bridge module 2.1 BRIDGE General Overview: Primary operational control of the Nova Class starship is provided by the Bridge, located in a recessed section just under the center area of the saucer-primary hull, on Deck One. The Bridge directly supervises all primary mission operations and coordinates all departmental activities. It is usually staffed by the captain, the XO, a duty Flight Control Officer, a duty Operations Manager, a duty Tactical Officer, a duty Engineering Officer, and a number of Starfleet and civilian scientists and medical doctors. During Alert Modes, this surplus science staff is changed to include replacement officers for Flight Control, Ops, Engineering, and Tactical. The Bridge is not an ejectable module, as on most Starfleet vessels. ' ' Layout: 'This command center was redesigned by Admirals Uhura and Scott, to be much similar to an ''Intrepid Class bridge. Most command systems are located in the forward half of the circular bridge, while most scientific functions are located aft. This design, while well-suited for scientific study, can in a moment be reconfigured for combat situations. The ship’s commanding and executive officers have simulated leather upholstered chairs at the very center of the sunken, circular bridge. Traditionally, command staff of science research vessels are pulled from departments heavy in a scientific background. On the Starship Twilight, Captain Harker was Chief Medical Officer of a Galaxy Class starship, while Lt. Cmdr. T’Lura was an astrophysics specialist. Captain Rudolph Ransom of the Equinox was a noted exobiologist who made first contact with the Yridians, a species long thought to be extinct. The captain’s chair is starboard side, and the executive officer’s is on the portside. Between them is a console built into the structure that provides a foldaway station for information dissemination, as well as operational command of the starship. On either side of the command and executive officer’s chairs are smooth benches, an architectural element that can be used when necessary by extra officers on the bridge, as well as visitors and other personnel by the permission of the command staff. On occasion, comfortable cushions are placed on these benches for important visitors. The foldaway command station grants instant and priority access to key systems, including helm, weapons, sensors, and the ship’s autodestruct. It is only one of two bridge stations that can remotely activate the ship’s cloaking device, the other being Tactical. Usually, however, it displays data from the ship’s sensors and information on primary and secondary ship systems. This is the primary link to the ship’s MMC, or computer core, two decks below. The command station takes constant readings on the vital life-signs of the ship’s commanding officers while they are on duty, and will alert sickbay should anything be amiss in their health; this is especially important during Red Alert status. “Vessel Status 455,” displayed, is a code indicating that the ship is functioning at peak efficiency, there is no reported damage, and the ship is at Red Alert. The right-hand side of the command console indicates that the captain has entered his command cyphers and engaged the cloaking device, probably because the tactical officer was busy with other duties. The Command Station allows access to most command functions Twilight's Bridge, Deck One Twilight's Commission Plaque, mounted on the bridge bulkhead next to the turbolift doors (gold letters and Starfleet symbol on pressed latinum) The Bridge is filled with multi-use command stations that are software driven. Directly behind and between the command stations is an auxiliary console that is usually assigned to the mission specialist, usually the visiting civilian scientist on board. Directly ahead of the command stations is the Conn. This split console is just forward of the viewscreen and houses enough space to be used by two officers if necessary, although under most conditions, the entire console is used for actual piloting and navigation of the vessel by a single officer. The flight control console continually updates long range sensor displays, and makes automatic course corrections to adjust for minor variations in the density of the interstellar medium. In an extreme emergency, all functions can be transferred to this central station, so that a single officer can fly the vessel and fire weapons, as needed. The duty Flight Control Officer is responsible for the vessel’s course and speed, and usually serves as liaison to the Engineering section when there is no engineer on the bridge. The conn officer has the option to manually control the warp and impulse drives and RCS system at any time. Navigation is automatically controlled by the Twilight’s main computer. Using navigational sensors and data from automated Federation relay stations, the MMCs calculate the precise position of the starship to a precision of within 10 km at impulse speeds, to within 100 km at warp, and when docking, a precision of within 2.75 cm can be maintained. Finally, the conn officer is responsible for all shuttlebay operations. To the port and starboard sides of the command area are the doors on the upper level. The portside doors lead to other compartments on Deck One, such as the Captain’s Ready Room, senior officers’ quarters, and the posh VIP Quarters, as well as an observation lounge to be used to entertain VIP’s from other worlds, as per the diplomatic directive of Starfleet. Also on this deck is a small general scientific laboratory, a small astrometrics lab, and access to the crew head. Directly fore of the bridge on this deck is the primary conference room, where the command crew can discuss mission details. The starboard-side doors make way to the turbolift. Behind the command chairs is a large array of multi-use consoles that can be configured to run practically any operation on the starship. All consoles on a 24th Century Starfleet vessel are software driven, meaning that any station can be programmed to operate as any station it’s commanded to, and even the position of the input keys and icons can be altered to suit personal preference. Depending on mission condition, the majority of these consoles will be set to a scientific function. However, other mission types require a different approach. During combat, for instance, one station may be reconfigured to command the ship’s conn, especially if that usual station has been damaged. A second console—usually the auxiliary console behind the captain—may be configured to operate as a secondary Security/Tactical board, so a second officer can assist the Chief Tactical Officer. When necessary, Tactical is usually assigned to the forward, starboard-side console just to the right and in front of the command section. Though it is not necessary for a tactical officer to have a visual image of his target, tactical officers have traditionally been provided with stations where they can assess the situation both by instrumentation and their own eyes via the main viewscreen. Tactical authorization is extremely limited; only command and Tactical clearance personnel can use it, and the user must input special codes to even gain access to the massive amounts of computer links that give tactical nearly limitless information at the Nova Class’ disposal. For full access to fire control, the console’s security subsystem will run a battery of scans on the user, including thermal, biological, retinal, and vocal tests. If all of these are passed, full access to the ship’s offensive and defensive systems are made available. Certain specific classified modules and equipment— such as the ship’s cloaking device—can only be accessed remotely from Tactical, or the Command station between the captain and the first officer. Under normal scientific missions, the duty tactical officer merely has to watch the security of visiting civilian scientists and the ship in general, and might assist research with scanners. The computer would automatically bring any anomalous activity within one light-year of the ship to the officer’s attention. On the opposite side of the bridge from tactical is the console where Operations is most often handled. Portside, the operations console is under the command of the duty Operations Manager, who oversees such important elements of the ship as supply and outfitting, fuel consumption, communications and power distribution. Sensors can also be accessed from this station. In full enable mode, this station can even raise the Twilight’s combat shields or remotely control the engines, if necessary. Ops supervises coordination of all departments of the ship and allocates resources, which are especially important during an Alert situation. The Ops Manager allocates where power units are distributed during combat, and can even remotely make adjustments to various systems, just as the chief engineer can. '' Twilight's'' Master Systems Display Directly behind the captain and first officer’s chairs is the Master Systems Display, or MSD. This dedicated station allows any officer to get an abstract picture of the ship and any problems that may arise. Its attached console allows certain situations to be dealt with right in front of the MSD without further intervention. This console is usually where a duty engineering officer is stationed, adjacent to the bridge engineering console, during Alert. On the right side of the Master Systems Display lie the Primary Science and Intelligence consoles. Typically, the Chief Science Officer mans the starboard-side console, and an assistant science officer the adjacent console. From the science consoles, these officers have priority access to all sensor input coming into the ship. The science consoles can be used by any personnel and have access to all science, navigational, sensor, and communications systems. The Nova Class has no fewer than 18 sensor cluster suites, all state-of-the-art, highly sensitive equipment, ranging from short-range to medium-range (or targeting scanners) to long range; this makes a Nova Class vessel more sensor-heavy than any other craft currently in use by Starfleet Command, which is a prime reason it was chosen by SI for secret work. (An Intrepid Class starship by comparison only has 6 sensor clusters, a Galaxy Class starship has 11.) Indeed, a Nova Class vessel is capable of detecting a lone Vulcan’s genetic code on the surface of Romulus from a full parsec distance; this was how Ambassador Spock’s location was determined in 2368 from an Intelligence scan of Romulus. (“STTNG: Unification Parts I & II”) At the rear, starboard console nearest the turbolift doors and adjacent to the MSD, lies the engineering bridge console. Usually only manned during Alert mode, this console provides an engineer or technician access to all data coming from the ship’s internal monitoring systems as well as access (where necessary) to remotely repair and adjust various systems throughout the ship. During Cruise Mode, the console is set to a display function, providing senior officers with vital information about the status of the ship’s engines. Interior Nova Class Jefferies tubes. Many critical systems can be accessed and repaired from these critical areas by technicians and engineers. One must crawl through these tubes; height is 1m. Directly adjacent to the science 1 & 2 stations on the rear port side lie the controls for the ship’s biological systems, including life support and environmental control. Everything from ship’s gravity to atmospheric temperature and humidity in individual cabins can be adjusted here. Additional controls can include monitoring organic samples brought aboard, and managing biological tests being performed in the science labs. If the ship’s medical doctor is on the bridge, this is the station she would sit at. '''Other Systems on Deck One: Aft of the Bridge on Deck 1 is an access point to the ship’s Jefferies tubes network. The Jefferies tubes allow access to critical systems located on the interior of the vessel for repair, maintenance, and sometimes recalibration. Most of these tubes are 1 meter in height, requiring one to crawl through them; junction modules are 3.5 meters in height, and connect 2 to 4 Jefferies tubes, and laterally between decks via ladders. It is possible to transverse the Jefferies tubes throughout the starship without using any of the corridors or turbolifts. A number of Starfleet personnel have escaped detection by threat personnel in the event of a boarding in this manner. There are four escape pods connected to the bridge on Deck One, as indicated in the Nova Class scale models. All other pods are located on Decks 2 and 3. Each uprated pod can support four people for 25 days in space, and has a maximum speed of half impulse; the older pods can only support two people for 21 days, by comparison. One pod is reserved for the top four officers in the chain of command on the ship because they are the last four to leave the ship. These pods are located on Deck 1, aft of the bridge. If the ship is abandoned, the top four officers in the chain of command will wait until everyone else is off the ship, opt to arm the autodestruct (required when dealing with a SI attached vessel), and then leave in the last escape pod. Normal lifeboat capacity is four persons, with provisions for six if necessary. It is assumed that in a normal ship evacuation scenario, that crew can be transferred between the lifeboats and shuttlecraft via the emergency medium-range transporters in each auxiliary craft. This allows for sick and injured personnel to be transferred to and from the sickbay facilities aboard the Waverider shuttle. Interior of an escape pod has twice the space of the old Apollo capsule command modules, and can make powered descent into a planetary atmosphere. Each pod can support 2 – 6 persons, usually 4. Seats can be stowed or set up in 2 different positions, allowing for maximum space for the occupants. The Nova refit Auxiliary Control Rm is a compact compartment capable of running the whole starship 2.1.1 Auxiliary Control Compartment Located on Deck 3, immediately on the right upon entering the security corridor, the Security Chief’s Office has been completely reworked as an emergency bridge for a combat situation, in the unlikely but very real possibility that the main bridge was taken out by a direct hit. This compartment is well-protected, located in a secure corridor behind the auxiliary deflector dish, but is rather small—roughly half the size of the Twilight’s Bridge. It is equipped with its own command computer subprocessor unit, identical to the unit on Deck One. There are five positions and controls panels: one each for flight control, Ops management, tactical, engineering, and ship’s commander. This was done so that main engineering won’t be even more chaotic that it normally would be in a combat situation, where the bridge has been taken out, and the rest of the ship has presumably taken heavy damage. When the ship is not at alert status and not in a combat situation, this compartment is normally kept locked. (The security office was moved across the hall to the Main Armory.) During cruise mode, this control compartment is capable of backing up the Bridge, if it were to be damaged for any reason. Alternatively, Auxiliary Control has a “simulator mode” for training midshipmen and ensigns for Bridge duty. The precaution of installing an auxiliary control compartment was made by Admiral Uhura herself, from her personal experience on the Constitution Class Enterprise. Having to get past two locked doors to access this control center was due to her experiences with the criminal named Khan Noonien Singh, and the madman named Dr. Sevrin. USS Twilight NCC - 74413 in a space dock for refit Nova Class refit dilithium swirl chamber Warp Core, Main Engineering 2.1.2 Commissioning and Launch Ceremony At her last refit at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, USS Twilight NCC – 74413 was given a major overhaul after a classified mission into the past. Among her refit compartments and new equipment were a redesigned Bridge (which had been completely destroyed) an auxiliary control room, holosuites, sickbays, and her additional cargo holds. She was launched on Stardate 46715.7, corresponding to July 20, 2369 at 20:18 UTC Hours, with Captain Jaryd Harker M.D. in command. This was carefully timed to coincide with the Four-Hundredth Anniversary of Neil Armstrong’s historic landing at Tranquility Base in the Eagle. The Admiralty at Starfleet Command felt that a special ceremony at that auspicious time was highly appropriate, and launched five new or refit starships at that same moment, simulcast throughout all the worlds of the Federation. The vessels launched were the Apollo and the Eagle (both Apollo II-Class), the Twilight (Nova-Class), the Challenger (Galaxy-Class), and the Sentinel (Nebula-Class) all from Earth or Mars orbit, from the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Spacedock, and Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. United Federation of Planets First Lady T'pleth smashed the symbolic bottle of champagne against Twilight’s primary hull. Alpha-Shift personnel were on-duty even though it was Beta-shift, and all off-duty personnel watched her departure from the Mess Hall or Rec Room windows. 2.2 MAIN ENGINEERING Main Engineering on Deck 7 of a Nova Class starship is the “heart” of the vessel, which generates all power and maintains every system aboard. Staffed by highly-trained engineers and technicians, Main Engineering is the second most essential area of a Nova Class Starship. These compartments are centralized, and extend across three decks, to provide easy access to most of the ship’s critical systems. Nearly a hundred control consoles and access panels for vital equipment is located in this one large compartment. Blast doors can come down into position from three points to seal off the warp core and primary control room from each other and the rest of the vessel. Its main entrance, on Deck 7, opens into a small master control room with vital control consoles on either side for technicians to keep tabs on anything from environmental controls to replicator repairs. This control room opens into a much larger, rectangular compartment filled with more consoles, ladders, and two small lifts to reach sensitive equipment on Decks 6 and 5, above. Directly below on Deck 8 is the antimatter injector system, plasma relay control, and emergency jettison hatch for the warp core. Directly above on Deck 4 is the cold fusion battery compartment, whose units are constantly charged by the warp core. In the center of this cavernous rectangular compartment is the ship’s warp core. The massive Warp Core, technically an APD-01 dilithium swirl chamber Matter/Antimatter Reactor Assembly (M/ARA) extends for three decks in height with emergency ejection systems located at the top to loosen the unit, which is then ejected from the ventral engineering section of the ship on Deck 8, in case of a warp core breach. Like all modern engineering rooms, the Nova’s is equipped with breathing masks, fire suppression equipment, and medikits in case of accidents. Additional measures include a 24-centimeter-thick blast door that can be extended from the ceiling to the floor in case of a coolant leak inside Main Engineering. Due to the caustic nature of plasma coolant upon living tissue, this compartment must be fully vented before the computer will allow the doors to be opened. Access to the top of the M/ARA is provided by a set of catwalks and doors that open onto Deck 6 where additional engineering systems are housed, including Deflector Control. Other entrances include access ladders and Jeffries tubes spread around Main Engineering, and additional corridors that extend further into the ship. On Deck 6 are also located the Chief Engineer’s Cabin and Office, so he is just steps away from his command center. In an emergency, these main engineering consoles can be reconfigured to serve as an auxiliary bridge; however, on the Twilight, there is an auxiliary control room on Deck Three that serves this function. (2.1.1) Aboard a Nova Class starship, Main Engineering is under the supervision of the vessel’s Chief Engineer, who has an office on Deck 6; this office has command override consoles that duplicate most functions in Main Engineering, as well as access to the Jefferies Tubes. The Engineering Office is conveniently located directly above the Damage Control Compartment on Deck 5; a hatch and ladder connect the two compartments. As this office is located starboard, through more engineering compartments such as the defense field generator bay, additional override consoles are located on the desk in the chief engineer’s more accessible cabin on Deck 6. During a normal duty shift, the typical crew compliment in Main Engineering is two engineers and seven technicians of various grades, manning all primary consoles in Main Engineering, the impulse engine control room, and on the Bridge. During Red or Yellow Alert, that number is increased. Fully one-third of the crew is cross-trained to some degree in engineering science, and can generally make simple repairs to most systems; these individuals are assigned to damage repair crews in a combat situation or other dire emergency. Damage Control: The Damage Control Compartment is located on Deck 5, forward of the starboard anti-gravity landing generator. Stocked with damage control repair containers and toolkits, this station is usually manned by an engineering technician, and during a Red Alert, staffed by any off-duty crew who are cross-trained in engineering repairs. More damage control storage containers are located in key positions throughout the ship, in the impulse engine control compartment on Deck 2, adjacent to the Mess Hall, and in all four cargo bays. Common modules contain isolinear chips, sensors, sealant packs, EPS tap hardware, spools of ODN cable, self-sealing stem bolts, and tool kits for installing them. 2.3 TACTICAL DEPARTMENT This multi-room department is located in a restricted area on Deck 3 (or Deck 4 on some variants of the Nova.) Within it are the entrances to the phaser range, brig, the Auxiliary Control Compartment (2.1.1) and to the Ship’s Armory/office of the Chief of Security. Security Office: The Chief of Security’s office is decorated to the officer’s preference. It contains a work area, a personal viewscreen, a computer display, and a replicator. On Twilight, this office is also the ship’s main armory. What was originally the security office was completely reworked as an auxiliary control room for the entire starship (2.1.1.) Brig: Located on Deck 3, the Brig is a restricted access area whose only entrance is from within the Security department. The refit Nova Class vessel has two double occupancy cells, which contain beds, a retractable table and chairs, a water dispenser, and sanitary facilities. The cell is secured with a level-10 force field emitter built into each doorway. Internal Force fields: Controlled from the bridge or from the Security office on Deck 3—which is also the armory or the auxiliary control room on Twilight—force fields can be activated throughout the ship, effectively sealing off sections of the corridors from the remainder of the vessel. Internal Sensors: Used to monitor the internal security of the ship. They can identify the location of specific crewmembers whom are wearing their commbadge. They can be used to determine the general location of any person on board the ship, based on the entry of specific variables by the Tactical officer. Ship’s Armory: This room is located in a restricted area on Deck 3 and is under constant guard. The room is sealed with a level 10 force field and can only be accessed by personnel with Level-4 or above security clearance granted by the Command staff or Chief of Security. Inside the armory is a work area for maintenance and repair of phasers as well as multiple sealed weapon lockers. The Nova Class ''carries enough type-I and type-II phasers to arm the entire crew. Type-III phaser rifles and the new compression phaser rifles are available as well, but only in enough numbers to arm approximately 1/3 of the crew. Heavy ordinance is available in limited numbers. Main Armory Inventory includes: 30 Type-I hand Phasers 60 Type-II Phaser pistols 25 Type-III Phaser rifles 10 Type-IIIc Compression Phaser rifles 25 Spatial Charges with detonators '' '' ' Nova Class Variant/Medical Research Vessel:' Deck 1:' ' Bridge, Captain’s Ready Room & Small Armory, Officer’s Conference Room A, Two Senior Officer’s Quarters, VIP cabin, VIP Observation Lounge, Lav (3), a small general-purpose scientific laboratory, a small Astrometrics laboratory, and 4 Escape Pods. Deck 2:' ' Captain’s Cabin, Executive Officer’s Cabin, Senior Officer’s Quarters, Arboretum, Recreation Room/Observation Lounge, Mess Hall, Transporter Rooms 1&2, Storage (5), Lav (2), Escape Pods, Life Support Compartment, Impulse Engine Control Room, Primary Impulse Engine (Amidships), and Impulse Engine Deuterium Storage Tanks. (Top of Main Computer Core is below the deck plates of Life Support.) Deck 3:' ' Sickbay 1&2, Primary Sickbay Support Systems (ICU, Biohazard Support, Surgical Ward, Critical Care, Null-Gravity Treatment, Isolation Suites, etc.), Chief Medical Officer’s Office, Medical Stores, Med Labs 1&2, Morgue, Main Computer Core, Security Office/Brig, Armory, Phaser Range, Auxiliary Control Room, Lav (3), Medical Officers’ Quarters (2), Crew/Guest Quarters (2), Science Labs (3), Cargo Bay 1, XO Office, Escape Pods, Spacesuit Lockers, Airlock & Lateral Docking System, Torpedo Launching Systems (P/S), Storage (14), Photon Torpedo Magazine & Photon Torpedo Loading Mechanism. Deck 4:' ' Shuttlebay, Holodecks 1&2, Geology/Planetary Development Lab, Chief Science Officer’s Office, Senior Officers’ Quarters (6) Crew/Guest Quarters (8), Turbolift Car maintenance and repair shop, EPS Node Monitoring, SIF Systems, Science Labs (4), Dorsal Main Phaser Emitters (P/S), Aft Saucer Phaser Emitters (P/S), Aft Engineering Hull Phaser Emitters (P/S), First-Aid Station (1), Main Computer Core, and WaveRider Shuttlecraft Docking Port (Twilight’s Waverider shuttle is called the Hippocrates, because her captain is also a medical doctor.) Deck 4 has the largest habitable volume of the entire starship. Deck' 5: Hangerbay, Cargo Bays 2&3, Flight Control, Storage (8), Starboard Ventral Docking Port/Airlock, Crew Quarters, Primary Hull Shield Deflectors, Antigravity Landing Generators (P/S), Inertial Damping Field Generators, Structural Integrity Field Generators, Damage Ctrl, Subspace Radio Transceiver, Main Sensor Dome, Long Range Sensor Array, Engineering Lab, Deuterium Storage Tanks, and Emergency Back-up Life-Support. (The names of Twilight’s shuttlecraft are the John Burke, Elizabeth Dahner, and Richard Daystrom. These names should be familiar to anyone who’s a fan of the original Star Trek TV series.) A lot of equipment is installed into the airless half-deck in the primary hull, this level, including the back-up atmosphere processors, gas storage, and auxiliary SIF and IDF generators. Deck 6: ' Main Deflector Control, Upper Engineering, Chief Engineer’s Cabin, Chief Engineer’s Office, Lav, First Aid Station, Engineering Crew Quarters (3), Repair Bay, Deuterium Fuel Storage, Airlock, Consumables Storage, and Cargo Bay 4. Deck 7: Main Engineering, Dilithium Reaction Chamber (Warp Core), First Aid Station, Counselor’s Office, Quartermaster’s Office, Auxiliary Fusion Reactors (4), Crew Quarters, Main Astrometrics Laboratory, Conference Room B (Visiting Scientist Lounge), Waste Recycling, Antimatter Processing Bay, Cloaking Device, Landing Struts (2 – P/S), Landing Systems Control, and Landing Systems Maintenance. Deck 8:' ' Antimatter Storage Pods, Antimatter Injector, Warp Core Ejection Systems, Plasma Relay Control, Antimatter Pod Ejection Systems, Replicator Main Systems Bay, Ventral Phaser Emitter, Landing Struts (2 – P/S), Airlock & Landing Ramp, and Tractor Beam Systems. '''To: Starfleet Corps of Engineers, San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth' From: Cmdr. Jaryd Harker, MD, CO USS Twilight ''NCC - 74413 '' Re: Refit USS Twilight NCC – 74413 Stardate: 48015.5 (2369, 7 January) Cmdr. Okuda: As per this Stardate, I have entered enhanced command training at Starfleet Academy. Upon the completion of this 6-month compressed course of study, I will assume command of U.S.S. Twilight NCC – 74413, currently being refit at your facility. Admiral N. Uhura has submitted her specifications, which includes a refit bridge module after the command center was utterly destroyed during a recent classified mission for Starfleet Intelligence. As this vessel to be under my command will undergo a number of scientific missions which include medical specifics, I have been granted cart-blanche in requesting changes by Admiral Uhura. These requested additions/changes are as follows: 1) A new Primary sickbay complex, with CMO office, attached medical stores compartment, attached medical laboratory, and full holographic emitter and Emergency Medical Hologram capability (in addition to the existing sickbay on the same deck); 2) A second medical laboratory on Deck 3, as well as a small general-purpose science laboratory on Deck 1; this brings the total number of labs on the refit Twilight up to 14; 3) That one of the two soon-to-be-added cargo bays be configured to be easily converted into a fully-functional third sickbay complex, within 1-hours’ notice. This cargo bay is to have its own environmental controls to simulate H-, K-, and L-, N, and N(2) Class Planetary environments for treating non-humanoid lifeform casualties; 4) Guest Quarters on Decks 3 and 4 are to be convertible on short notice for medical extensive care use. These quarters are to include utility hook-ups for bio-med telemetry and medical gasses. To be stored nearby are the conversion kits containing necessary hardware and medical supplies. Additionally, these quarters should be immediately convertible to H, K, L, N, and N(2) environments; 5) Two fully-functional holosuites, measuring 6 meters by 8 meters, one to be located immediately next to the Main Shuttlebay. Software for configuring these holodecks into sickbay complexes and medical laboratories for treating non-humanoid casualties is to be hardwired directly into the subprocessors. Secondary power is to be provided by a bank of cold-fusion batteries; 6) Both permanent sickbays are to have their primary power supplemented by a bank of cold fusion batteries in case of emergency; 7) A small swimming pool is to be added to the ship’s gymnasium, for hydrotherapy and general swimming exercise by the crew; 8) Personal: that a Captain’s Ready Room be added, directly opposite the Bridge, where the Captain’s Quarters are currently located. Adm. Uhura has recommended that a small armory be attached to this Ready Room, for arming the bridge crew in the event of hostile boarding; that the Captain’s Quarters and Executive Officer’s Quarters are to be expanded to 4 sections—the same size as on an Intrepid Class vessel—and moved to Deck Two, Forward. Waverider Shuttle Deck Plan Appendix D – Starship Combat Game Stat Form (for Last Unicorn Games) = STAR TREK = STARSHIP COMBAT STATUS SHEET STARSHIP: U.S.S. '' Twilight'' NCC-74413 CLASS: NOVA '' CURRENT POSITION:____________ BEARING:____________ '''STARSHIP HIT LOCATIONS ' ROLL LOCATION DIFFICULTY MODIFIER ' ' POWER USAGE/Rnd ' '''HULL CHAR: SIZE: 4 (__221.64____m. long, __8___decks) ' ' Resistance:__3____ Structural Pts__70______ ' ' OPERATIONS CHAR: Crew/Pass/Evac:__80 / 6 / 245 _____ ' ' ' ' ' 'WEAPONS SYSTEMS: PHASER: RANGE: 10/30,000/100,000/300,000_ ARC: All 720_ ACCURACY_5/6/8/11______ DAMAGE:_12 (15)__ POWER:_12 (22)_ ' ' TORPEDOES: NUMBER__20 photon, 20 quantum_ LAUNCHERS: _2 f RANGE: 15/300,000/1,000,000/3,500,000_ ' ' DAMAGE:_21_(24 for quantum)___ POWER: 5____ ' 'DEFENSIVE SYSTEMS: STARFLEET DEFLECTOR SHIELD PROTECTION: ___55____/____70___ POWER: ___50___ ' APPENDIX E – AUTHOR’S NOTES Since its debut on Star Trek Voyager, the Nova Class starship has been a fan favorite, both in fan stories and in Star Trek role playing and tactical games. She is a small, tough little ship that can hold her own in a firefight with superior foes — provided of course, “the right man is at the helm.” Her strengths are in her highly-accurate sensors and top-secret Intelligence equipment; weaknesses are of course in her slow speed—max of Warp 8—and a small warp core. If used creatively, her equipment can be lethal in combat. One trick I recall using is the offensive use of our advanced sensors during battle. Besides the sensor jammers (which were hardwired directly into our sensor suites) we were capable of transmitting false images to enemy display screens. Twilight appeared to be heavily damaged, when in fact our phaser arrays and torpedo tubes were fully functional! We were also able to locate the precise locations of weaknesses in enemy shields, and given a sufficiently high roll of the dice, could even tell what frequency the enemy vessel’s shields were modulating at. This impressed a visiting General Kang, who made note to enhance the sensors on all Klingon warships. Some technical changes were made to this manuscript as per information culled from the Star Trek Technical Manual, the Core Rulebook of Last Unicorn Games’ Star Trek: The Roleplaying Game, and other sources, such as Star Trek: The Magazine and the video game Star Trek: Invasion, and logical conjecture, as well as active roleplaying. (For example, burning out the RCS thruster quads to pursue an enemy vessel when both warp drive and impulse were down.) Thus, this manuscript has been completely rewritten. The Nova Class Deck Plans, originally published by Strategic Designs, had a number of problems. Too much of the habitable volume of the ship was taken up by bulky equipment (what really blew my mind is why the designer chose to waste valuable space by putting a second subspace transmission unit on Deck One, when there was clearly another one directly behind the main sensors on Deck Five!) There were only three science labs, including the astrometrics lab on Deck 7, which is far too few for a science vessel. Vital compartments, such as medical stores, the CMO office, the holodecks, and even the turbolift car repair bay, are missing entirely. Finally, there weren’t nearly enough berths to account for a crew of 80 persons. The original designer explained this as having three bunk beds on top of each other, which I found to be completely illogical; for one thing, there wasn’t nearly enough space between floor and ceiling for this. For another, even the Defiant had only two bunks per cabin, and a Nova class is twice the size of that ship. Thus, I had to almost completely redesign every deck, shrinking bulky equipment down to a manageable size, so that I had more space for needed compartments. I stuffed equipment into the “gray” areas of the ship, especially on the half-height primary hull on Deck 5, that were originally left as empty space, and in-between the decks, where the Jefferies Tubes are located—which makes perfect sense. This is the 24th Century, Picard’s time, not Kirk’s—equipment would of necessity be shrunken down. Only the deflector shield generators and the SIF generator were kept the same size, although I supplemented the primary SIF with smaller auxiliary units all over the ship. I also found that the IDF generators were completely missing, so I included that, lest the crew end up as a molecular-thin paste on the rear bulkhead the first time the ship goes to warp. I also deliberately added an arboretum laboratory, not just for crew relaxation, but because this is a planetary survey vessel, and naturally, they would either beam up or force-grow some tree specimens in some soil on top of the deck. I also added an emergency transporter, a captain’s ready room, two holodecks (which would be holosuites on the Enterprise) and even a small swimming pool (five meters long. The reason for this is obvious—the holodecks have far more uses than simply a recreation system. In a moment, they can be converted into additional labs, sickbays, or anything else required. The more I rearranged “my” Nova Class ship, I realized I was thinking exactly as my Star Trek character would—and he was a Starfleet physician. With two permanent sickbays, two medical labs, a cargo bay that could be easily converted into a third sickbay for non-humanoid casualties, and even two holosuites to handle any emergency, the Twilight was clearly a medical research vessel. While she could still survey planets, Twilight was equipped to handle a medical crisis anywhere in the Federation—and that was what my character was all about—Harker was a Starfleet Intelligence agent who dealt with disabling biogenic weapons. This ship has a primary energizer and warp nacelles small enough that it only reaches a maximum of Warp Factor 8, while other ships—even starfighters— can reach Warp 9. However, as the vessel’s primary missions are to conduct planetary and stellar surveys, speed is not an issue. Once in orbit, she is likely to remain there for six months to a full year, taking samples and conducting various experiments. If the planet is inhabited, this can take quite some time, especially with an indigenous pre-warp society on the planet. Duck-blind facilities are sometimes built, using holotechnology to mask them, while studying these developing, alien cultures. If the captain deems it appropriate, the ship can land on the planet, with the cloaking device in full operation, or, the external holographic projector can simulate a hill instead of an alien ship. Specially-trained personnel can be surgically altered, in the event the captain decides social interaction is warranted, to learn more about the culture. In the event a foreign starfaring culture—such as the Romulans, for example—have sent agents to this world for any reason, the captain also has an option to send agents of his own, as Twilight is an Intelligence attached vessel. This vessel does not use bio-neural gelpacks in its central processing computer system; the Nova Class is slightly older than an Intrepid class, which was the first vessel to carry the new system. However, the isolinear chip technology is quite advanced—it is more than adequate for the missions this type of vessel undertakes. As it is a smaller vessel, like an Intrepid class, the Nova class is capable of making planetfall—i.e., landing on a planet surface. Two large anti-gravity generators are aboard for just that purpose, and the cut-away view of Equinox in Star Trek: The Magazine, clearly shows the landing struts. To keep the vessel hidden from a pre-warp culture, this ship is equipped with a Federation cloaking device—the same one once installed on the U.S.S. Pegasus, in fact—authorized by the Romulan Empress herself, requesting Starfleet’s aid in rooting out certain of her political opponents. Admiral Uhura walked a razor’s edge with that mission, balancing her division and staff against the Prime Directive, but ultimately decided to help, as help had been requested directly by the head of the Romulan Government. The result was that 15 Starfleet vessels, all attached to Starfleet Intelligence, now have a permanent license to carry and operate cloaking devices. The Romulan Empress Donatra was also once the Romulan Commander that Ambassador Spock had once fallen in love with in the Original Series—and it was Spock who had suggested it to both the Empress and Starfleet Command. All of this was played out using Star Trek’s Role-playing game published by Last Unicorn Games. Nova Class launching a shuttlecraft APPENDIX F – Crew Complement List of U.S.S. Twilight NCC - 74413 Command Crew Officers: 15 Commanding Officer: Captain Jaryd Harker, MD El-Aurian Executive Officer: Lt. Commander T’Lura ۞ Vulcan Chief Engineer: Lt. Cmdr. Richard Drake Human Chief Medical Officer: Lt. Maureen Trask, MD ۞ Human Chief Tactical Officer: Lt. Cmdr. Thavgaren ch’Serth ۞ Andorian Operations Manager: Lieutenant Sh’rp Vulcan Flight Control Officer: Ensign Michael Kaplan ۞ Human Counselor: Ensign Rotrum Ozo ∞ Betazoid Asst. Chief Engineer: Lt. Zonnoth Ioran Kull ∞ Tellarite Doctor (Resident): Ens. Lurleon Lundon, MD Human Head Nurse: Lt. Hona Malu, RN Betazoid Nurse: Ens. Karen Goldstein, RN Human Chief Science Officer: Lt. Adrian Lessing ۞ Human Asst. Security Chief: Ens. Vitally A. Romanov ∞ Human Asst. Ops Manager: Ens. George Bernstein Human Enlisted Crew Enlisted Crew and Passengers: 63 ' ' 'Security: ' CPO Therev Andorian CO Harren Orion Crewman Tomas Perez ∞ Human Crewman Rids Masen Bolian Midshipman Atsax K’Taet ۞ Klingon Crewman Daniel Warren Human Crewman Nancy Clark ۞∞ Human Crewman Corey Hensen Human Crewman Daniel Hensen ∞ Human ' ' 'Medical: ' Technician Thalaeor th’Tovos ۞ Andorian Technician Jennifer Collins Human Technician T'Pro Vulcan Technician Albert Maister Human Technician (Veterinary) Beatrice Huey Human Physician’s Assistant Jeffrey Miagi Human Nurse’s Aid Susan Stein Human Pharmacologist Clarence P. Scott Human Medic M’Tress Catian Medic Walter Greenspan Human Medic Douglas Hunt Betazoid/Human '''Command: Yeoman Midn Jennifer Banner ۞ Human Yeoman Midn Peter Beagle Human Yeoman Midn Lir Vulcan JAG Officer Midn Elise Weiss ۞ Human ' ' ' ' ' ' Engineering: Engineer Petty Officer Skagm Mulish Tellarite Engineer Midn Isaac London Human Engineer PO Vepik Vulcan Technician Ges Clishness Tellarite Technician Bettan Orion Technician Bok Emogg ∞ Bolian Technician Charles Lee Human Technician Sean Collins Human Sensor Tech Spenser Fairisles Human Sensor Tech George McDonald Human Computer Tech Aseviv ch’Orolren Andorian Computer Tech Elijah Levine ∞ Human Engineer PO Darla Reynolds Human Shuttlecraft Tech Alan Bevin ∞ Human Shuttlecraft Tech Ronald Koenig Human Technician Denise Quinn Human Transporter Tech Jason Woodruff ∞ Human Transporter Tech Gary Butterworth Human Operations: Quartermaster PO Roger Matthew Blessing ۞ Human Pilot Midshipman Utras Agreacin Betazoid Pilot Midshipman Kit Austin ∞ Human Pilot Midshipman Rids Masin Orion Pilot Midshipman Derrick Lee Human Pilot Midshipman Kathryn Leland Human Pilot Midshipman Sorrel ۞ Vulcan Ops: Midshipman Rathal Harrison ۞ Human Ops: Midshipman David Dorfman Human Communications Tech Rebecca Hamilton Human Pilot/Technician Ariass Piin Trill (joined) ' ' ' ' Science Staff: ' Physics Dr. Shawn Golden Human Chemistry Dr. Seamus O’Halloran Human Astrophysics Dr. Karen Morrow Human Astrophysics Midn Itath ch'Zyhran Andorian Xenobiologist Dr. Tuduss Gratnan Trill Oceanographer Dr. Merit Jol Ktarian A&A Dr. Sh'isarr Catian Warp Physicist Dr. Taelov Rigilian Xenoanthropologist Dr. Leslie Hathaway Human Geologist Dr. Jethro Wolfe ۞ Human '∞ Cross trained as Medical Technician ۞ Cross trained as Engineering Technician (Naturally, any of the above crew can be replaced by PCs.) HARKER, JARYD M.D. ''' '''Species: El-Aurian Rank: Captain Position: Commanding Officer Current Assignment: U.S.S. Odyssey NCC-65413 (Third ''Sovereign-''class starship)' Last Assignment: U.S.S. Twilight ''NCC-74413 (''Nova Class Starship, medical research vessel) Personal: ' '''Gender: male Age: 233 Place & Date of Birth: Aurelia, April 13, 2143 (prior to Stardates) Known Relatives: Tanin (father), Guinan (godmother), Boothby (paternal uncle) '''Background History: ' ' Early Life: '''Destroyed World (Aurelia, 2155) when the Borg invaded and devastated the El-Aurian race. Jaryd’s father, Tanin, worked with Dr. Tolian Soran to create the Dimensional Nexus so that 1265 people were able to escape. The being known as Q showed Tanin one possible future, where the Borg overran the entire Alpha Quadrant. With Q’s help, Tanin forced every El-Aurian out of the Nexus to Earth. There, Tanin helped draft the Articles of Federation, and made certain of a strong Starfleet. It was Tanin who wrote Section 31, and later became that agency’s director. Guinan became a godmother to Jaryd, and raised him on Earth with her own children. Jaryd chose the surname Harker, thinking it appropriate for a Listener. For his first two centuries, Jaryd Harker practiced medicine in San Francisco. On the advice of a Trill officer named Kahn, Harker joined Starfleet as a medical officer. ' Academy Life: An accomplished physician already, Harker studied exobiology and other medical sciences under Admiral Leonard McCoy. After graduating from Starfleet Medical, he began his first tour of duty with the rank of lieutenant j.g. in 2361. ''' Cadet Cruise: '''On board the U.S.S. Discovery 'NCC-62049, Harker distinguished himself after the ship’s CMO was killed in the Battle of Po Ucan IV, a small planet near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. He saved the crew from a Cardassian bioweapon by using a combination of El-Aurian and Borg medical techniques. Harker was awarded the Starfleet Medical Cross and promoted to the rank of full lieutenant in 2363. '''Tours of Duty: ''U.S.S. El Dorado ''NCC-1722C, '''2364-2369'; ' ' U.S.S. Twilight ''NCC-74413, '''2369-2375'; ' ''' U.S.S. Odyssey NCC-65413, '''2375-Present'.' ' 2364: U.S.S. El Dorado ''- '''Medical Officer, ranked second of three ship’s doctors for first six months of the voyage. In 2364 an experimental coaxial warp propulsion system called “the Lattice Drive” was installed and tested with disastrous results. The ship was left stranded in the Gamma Quadrant, six months from the Idrian System end of the Bajoran Wormhole, with 23% of the crew dead, including the Chief Medical Officer, the Chief Engineer, and more than half the engineering staff. Harker became the ''Starship El Dorado’s CMO, a post he held until he left the ship years later. In early 2367, as CMO of El Dorado, Harker led a team to develop the McCoy-''class Runabout, a dedicated emergency medical shuttle equipped with a class 8 sickbay. Just as this new runabout was completed, ''El Dorado ''answered a distress call from Vulcan. To minimize exposure to the crew, Harker was ordered to use the ''McCoy as a mobile biohazard sickbay. Working with the EMH, Harker found a cure for a synaptic biogenetic weapon developed by Section 31 designed to kill Romulans (and therefore deadly to Vulcans.) For his heroic efforts, Harker was awarded his second Medical Cross, with Star Cluster. Even more importantly, Harker came to the attention of Admiral Nyota Uhura, director of Starfleet Intelligence. He joined SFI as a medical field agent, and underwent Intelligence Training on board and while on leaves to Earth and Vulcan. In March, 2369, Harker was transferred to the USS Twilight NCC-74413 for a classified mission, along with Engineer Lt. Ricky Drake. Section 31, the rival of Starfleet Intelligence, commandeered a Defiant-Class starship, the Adamant, installed an ancient but advanced artificial intelligence computer core called the M-5, and filled her corridors with a biogenetic virus designed to slaughter the Cardassian species. Adamant was sent back through time to before First Contact with the Cardassian Empire, to eliminate the threat long before they could join the Dominion against the Federation. Harker was assigned to deal with the biogenetic weapon. Upon arrival in the past, in 2268, Adamant attacked Twilight. With the computer’s superior precision in firing pulse-phaser cannons, the Twilight’s bridge took a direct hit from directly above, shattering the transparent aluminum dome, which killed all the ship’s senior officers except for Dr. Harker and Chief Engineer Richard Drake. Harker being the senior line officer left aboard, was named captain by the ship’s computer, and he successfully completed the mission. In late 2369, while visiting Earth, Uhura convinced Harker to switch to command track. With the growing Jem Hadar threat, Uhura suspected that a war was looming, and recruited command officers she could trust. Uhura’s fears were realized with the utter destruction of New Bajor and the first Starship Odyssey in 2370. The admiral had requested, and was granted, a small fleet of capitol vessels as mobile bases for intelligence work. At the completion of his abbreviated command training, Harker was granted a promotion to full commander, and awarded command of the U.S.S. Twilight ''NCC-74413, a ''Nova-''class vessel. '''2369:' U.S.S. Twilight ''NCC-74413 - Commanding Officer. ' Harker was a new skipper, sent on dangerous recon espionage missions for Starfleet Intelligence. Many of these missions took place in the Neutral Zone and even into Romulan space proper. It helped that Twilight was designated as a “medical research vessel”; this generally shut up any objecting officials from hostile forces. A cursory scan of the vessel revealed two fully functional sickbays and 14 science labs, with hardware to convert other areas of the ship into sickbays to deal with numerous casualties. By treaty and interstellar law, even during war, as a medical ship, Twilight was strictly “hands-off.” Nonetheless, in 2372, with the advent of the Dominion War, the Twilight was transferred to the Seventh Fleet, headquartered at Starbase 375. Harker became one of Uhura’s point men, obtaining valuable intelligence from Cardassian space while at other times giving support to other capitol ships in important battles. Harker grew close with other Starfleet captains, including Jean-Luc Picard and Benjamin Sisko. In late 2373, Twilight identified a massive sensor array in the periphery of the Argolis Star Cluster, which enabled Starfleet to make a bold assault to destroy it, leveling the playing field in the war. In late 2374, during the fierce combat of Operation: Return to retake Deep Space Nine, Harker made a bold strategic move, jettisoned his starship’s unstable warp core, and used it as a makeshift photon torpedo to destroy a massive Jem Hadar battleship. The action crippled Twilight, but saved the Starship Defiant from certain destruction. For conspicuous heroism under fire, Harker was awarded the Christopher Pike Metal of Valor, a promotion to captain, and command of the new Sovereign-class U.S.S. Odyssey. ''(Although Admiral Scott had wanted Harker and ch’Serth court-martialed for what they had done to the “poor, wee lassie” –the ''Twilight. Uhura promoted Harker while feigning anger.) Twilight was towed back to Spacedock in Sol System for major repairs and refit. '''2375: ''U.S.S. Odyssey ''NCC-65413-'Commanding Officer'. On her maiden voyage, a Changeling nearly hijacked the new starship; she was neutralized by Captain Harker and his command crew: the Andorian Commander Thavgaren ch’Serth; a Vulcan Lt. Cmdr. Sh’rp, Ops Manager; Lt. Kahn, a joined Trill conn officer; the human Chief Engineer Cmdr. Ian Argyle, and the emergency holographic espionage agent MAX (onboard computer for the Tolkien, Odyssey’s captain’s yacht.) Lt. Cmdr. Paa Uhura, Admiral Uhura’s daughter, once made the exasperated comment: “Captain, it took 4 years to develop the holographic espionage program, and you’ve turned it into your own private home-alarm system!” On the personal request of Admiral Uhura and Lt. Cmdr. Worf at Deep Space Nine, Lt. Mord, a half Klingon/Romulan officer, joined the crew as Chief of Security. Mord was formerly named Toq, a youth rescued by Worf in 2369 from the Carraya System. This is a secret the command crew keeps under lock and key, as Mord would lose his honor in Klingon society if his heritage were generally known. Harker spearheaded several task forces against Cardassian/Dominion forces, and personally trained new espionage agents on his vessel for Admiral Uhura. The Romulan government and even Section 31 used biogenetic weaponry against enemy forces without regard for the sanctity of human life. Harker led teams of physicians to neutralize these artificial diseases before they could lay waste to entire species. Towards the end of the war, Q appeared on the Odyssey ''Bridge, the first time Harker had seen the entity since his childhood. Q tisked at the “primitive” weaponry of the Sovereign-class starship, and left a “gift”—ten temporal torpedoes from the 29th Century in their torpedo magazine. (“Mord, get down there. Don’t touch it. Just tell me what it is.” “Yes, sir.”) One torpedo was sufficient to annihilate a massive Jem Hadar battleship, even ''before it left the launch tube. Admiral Uhura rendezvoused with Odyssey in her new command cruiser, the James T. Kirk, and took possession of six of these advanced torpedoes. Two fully-functional temporal torpedoes remain on board Odyssey; one in her magazine, the other sealed off in Science Lab 4. Chief Engineer Argyle, late of the Enterprise-D, spends his spare time trying to understand and duplicate the advanced technology, while on Earth, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, led by Admiral Montgomery Scott, tries to do the same. As of this writing, no one in the Federation is yet able to grasp the basic engineering of this marvel of future technology, beyond how to use it. It is as if Q traveled back in time and gave a hand phaser to Sir Isaac Newton. On one memorable mission, Odyssey came across a rogue world that just appeared in the Romulan Neutral Zone. While investigating this pre-warp society, Harker found his commbadge and phaser missing. Sh’rp rescued the captain from a squad of knights wearing black armor and wielding primitive swords that had surrounded him. The Vulcan quickly explained that the purloiner of his equipment had somehow managed to activate the emergency beacon in the commbadge and had himself beamed aboard. Harker responded: “Lieutenant Commander Sh’rp, are you seriously trying to tell me that there’s a Kender running loose aboard my starship?” After two weeks’ adventures, the primitive world disappeared again, leaving the crew with a very small problem. (“Well, we can always make him an acting ensign and put him in charge of the cargo bays.” Harker blanched. “That isn’t very damn funny, Sh’rp. What’s Nyota going to say?” The Vulcan shrugged. “Who says the admiral has to find out?” Harker conceded the point. “Just keep him out of the engine room!”) Thus, Happy Pouchfinder became the first—and only—Kender in Starfleet. Every now and then, odds and ends from various Starbases, alien worlds, and the odd Romulan warbird or two end up in Odyssey’s cargo bays. Following the war, Captain Harker and the crew of the Starship Odyssey have continued Starfleet’s mission of exploration, while keeping an eye on old enemies: Sela and the Tal Shiar, his father and Section 31, the remains of the Obsidian Order, and of course, Q. Attributes: ''' Fitness: 2 Vitality: +1 Coordination: 2 Intellect: 4 Perception: +1* Presence: 3 Empathy +2 Psi 0 6* Special Or Unique Abilities: *El-Aurians can detect changes in the time-line, as well as the presence of Q. Special Or Unique Skills: Known as exceptional listeners, El-Aurians excel at interpersonal skills (this gave Harker an automatic 2 for influence.) '''Skills: Charm (Influence) 1 (2) Computers (Research) 1 (2) Culture (Aurelia) 2 (3) ' (Earth) (3)' Dodge 1 Energy Weapon (Phaser) 2 (3) First Aid (Combat Trauma) 4 (5) ' (Vulcan) (5)' Life Science (Exobiology) 2 (3) ' (Exopathology) (4) *(biogenic weapons counterintelligence)' Medical Science (General Medicine) 4 (5) ' (Surgery) (5)' ' (Cardiology) (5)' Personal Equipment (Medical Tricorder) 2 (3) ' (Espionage) (3)' Planetary Survival (Forest) 1 (2) Shipboard Systems (Medical) 1 (2) ' (Command) (2)' Vehicle Operations (Shuttlecraft) 2 (3) Language (Aurelian) 2 (3) ' (Federation Standard) (3)' ' (Romulan) (3)' Law (Starfleet Regulations) 1 (2) Espionage (Biogenetic Weapons) 3 (4) ' (Intelligence Techniques) (3)' Athletics (Gymnastics) 1 (2) Administration (Starship) 2 (3) Command (Starship) 4 (5) Starship Tactics (Starfleet) 2 (3) ' (Romulan) (3)' ' (Jem’Hadar) (2)' World Knowledge (Aurelia) 1 (2) ' (Earth) (2)' Non-energy Weapon Combat (Quarterstaff) 1 (2) ' (''Bat’leth) (2)' '''Gaming (Dungeons and Dragons) 2 (3)' ' (Chess) (3)' Knowledge (Fantasy) 1 (2) Artistic Expression (Writing Novels) 2 (3) ' (Oil Painting) (2)' Advantages and Disadvantages: Ally (Crew, Admiral Uhura+4), Contact (Guinan +1) Department Head (Medical), Line Officer +1, Famous Incident (Many), Innovative, Rank (Captain +5), Security Clearance (+3 above normal rank),'Code of Honor (Hippocratic Oath -2), Enemy (Q -2), Sworn Enemy (Tal Shiar -3, ''Sela -3), Revenge (Borg -3) Obligation (El-Aurians -3, Starfleet Intelligence –2), Phobia (Borg -3) '''Other Statistics:' Courage: 15 Renown: 70 Aggression: 1 Discipline: 12 Initiative: 3 Openness: +2 Skill: 25 Resistance: 4 Wound Levels: 3/3/3/3/3/3/0 Notes: 'Renowned as a medical expert in biogenic weapons, an expert Intelligence agent, and starship commander; Christopher Pike Metal of Valor (Sacrificed own starship ''Twilight to aid Sisko during Operation: Return, 2374); Medical Cross x2 (with cluster) Character Jaryd Harker created by Lawrence Jeffrey Cohen. Permission granted to copy for Roleplaying purposes, permission granted to publish in future Star Trek publications and for Last Unicorn Games '''Template: El-Aurian Note: It was a bit of work inventing a template for an El-Aurian, but it was well worth it. I started with a +2 for Fitness (Reflexes), and a +1 Vitality, to reflect a species with a lifespan of about 5,000 years. Superior science background, 2 (3, 3) (Choose 2 specializations); Charm (Influence), and Openness (Listening) +2. Enemy (Borg -3), Phobia (Borg -3), Revenge (Borg -3), Culture (Aurelia) 2 (3), Gaming (2, choose specialties), Knowledge 1 (1) (choose specialty), and finally Language 2(3) Choose 3 Languages, one of which is Aurelian. Finishing it off is a Psi of 06 to detect changes in the timeline, or any being powerful enough to do so. You might wish to add Obsession (The Nexus +1 to +4), but that might be overdoing it. No surprise that Boothby the Academy groundskeeper is an El-Aurian, the character just naturally falls into it. If you choose this template, just be warned, only about 200 survived the Borg’s devastation of Aurelia, so they all know each other. If your narrator/GM has Q pop onto your bridge, your character instantly knows it. Overlay: Starfleet Intelligence Agent, Field Operative Energy Weapon (Choose) 2 (2) Non-energy Weapon Combat (Choose Specialization) 1 (2) Dodge 1 Personal Equipment (Espionage) 1 (2) Espionage (Biogenetic Weapons) 3 (4) OR, (Intelligence Techniques) (3) Computer (Hacking) 1 (2) Unarmed Combat (Choose Specialization) 2 (3) Advantage: Security Clearance (+3 to existing rank computer clearance, goes above 10) Overlay: Starfleet Intelligence Agent, Field Operative, Science Specialist Energy Weapon (Choose) 2 (2) Non-energy Weapon Combat (Choose Specialization) 1 (2) Dodge 1 Personal Equipment (Espionage) 1 (2) Any Science (Choose Specialization) 2 (3) Medical Science (Biogenic Weapons) (3) 4 (Doctors only) Or, Any Science #2 (Choose Specialization) 2 (3) Security Clearance (+3 to existing rank computer clearance, goes above 10) Espionage (Biogenetic Weapons) 3 (4) OR, (Intelligence Techniques) (3) Definitions: ''' '''Personal Equipment (Espionage) 1 (2): This skill is to enable the agent to use generic James Bond type spy equipment, such as the stylus that fires photon pellets (cartridge of 10). Harker once used a photon pellet on a changeling who had infiltrated the bridge, and when the anti-matter particle went off, it blew out 30% of the bridge control surfaces, and made a bang loud enough to temporarily deafen everyone on the bridge. (“Captain, didn’t you bother to read the manual that came with that thing? It says explicitly, ‘Do not use indoors’!”) Anyway, in order to use the spy equipment listed in The First Line ''properly, you need this skill. '''Security Clearance +3 to existing rank.' Normally, computer security clearance on a starship ranges from 1 – 10, 1 being non-classified for civilian use, and 10 for captains and above. For admirals and Starfleet Intelligence agents, the clearance goes a lot higher. An ensign who is also an agent begins with a security clearance of 7; it’s not unusual for a captain who’s also an agent to have clearance of 13 or 14. Higher clearance than this must be purchased. Currently, Harker has a clearance of 18. Adm. Nyota Uhura, the director of SI, has a clearance of 99. The clearance is also “need to know,” meaning that anything that has to do with medical science, including biogenic weapons, Harker can access it. New Equipment: Photon Pellet Launcher: Fires ammunition the size of a grain of sand, 2,000 m/second for a maximum range of 2,000 meters. Magazine contains 10 anti-matter pellets. The pellet itself is only 2mm long, and is the cutting edge of 24th Century Technology. It contains a single sub-atomic anti-matter particle in a microscopic magnetic containment bottle. Upon contact, the gold plunger connects with the detonator’s internal circuitry, which simply collapses the static magnetic bottle and allows contact with positive matter. The resulting explosion yields a damage index of 2,450, or 160+12d6 damage, sufficient to explode 600 cubic meters of rock into rubble, or, a phaser III (rifle) on setting 16. The above weapon is my own invention; the narrator advising me, “''Are you'' sure you wanna do that?” before I fired it at the changeling in a suit of SI armor with shields in operation, should have been a hint. Yeah, my bridge crew was mostly unconscious and in danger of dying at the hands of this bastard changeling, so hell yeah, I fired! Result: I scared the changeling off the bridge, and everyone on Deck One went deaf till I managed to heal their ruptured inner eardrums. Conclusion: I saved my ship and crew. LAST UNICORN GAMES STAR TREK ROLE PLAYING HANDOUT DECK PLAN OF BRIDGE NOVA CLASS STARSHIP LAST UNICORN GAMES STAR TREK ROLE PLAYING HANDOUT DECK PLAN FOR MAIN ENGINEERING NOVA CLASS STARSHIP ' ' The above gaming stats are for Twilight prior to the Dominion War, before she was fit with quantum torpedoes or Valkyrie fighters. The Xb phasers can go up to 20 damage, but cost 22 power pts.; 12 damage cost 12, 15 damage cost 16. Nova Class Starship Docked at Starbase 12. There is a ventral docking port on Deck 3 Portside Starship Twilight in orbit about a Class-M world Sela trying to kill us Yeah, the above scene really happened in-game. Twilight was called back to Spacedock, and quickly fit with a highly-classfied Federation phasing cloak device, while my command crew and I (Harker) were called into a closed-door meeting with Admiral Uhura and my old professor, Admiral McCoy. Nyota informed me that even as we sat there, Admiral Scott was installing the cloaking device. It was to enable us to safely cross the Neutral Zone and penetrate Romulan space all the way to Romulus itself; we would have to drop the cloak for all of six seconds, to beam down the away team, which would include myself and three security guards, including Lt. Cmdr. T’Lura (who died on this mission), Lt. Cmdr. Ch’Serth (my Andorian tactical officer), and Lt. Mord (my half-Klingon/Romulan Chief of Security.) McCoy placed the silver box on the desk, which contained a hypospray and six ampules, with a bluish-purple fluid inside: the cure to the bioweapon that was killing the empress, her daughter, and the entire Romulan Royal Family, except of course, Sela. If the head of the Tal Shiar succeeded, Sela would become the new empress. Then, the other shoe dropped: the empress was the old commander Kirk and Spock once stole a cloaking device from in 2268; the empress’s 14-year-old daughter was sired by Ambassador Spock. This was more than a mission; this was a personal, family matter. Once in orbit of Romulus, I left Ricky in command, and beamed down to the planet, armed with only the silver box in a shoulder bag, and a phaser II. Everybody else was armed with a compression phaser rifle, set and locked onto heavy stun. I also wore a specialized personal shield-belt, good for 5 minutes. Spock met us as we materialized, and we had to sneak through secret passages choked with cobwebs, till we were in the corridor outside the royal apartments. I saved Spock’s daughter just in time; she issued me an isolinear chip with her personal signature on it, empowering Starfleet Intelligence to carry and operate 15 cloaking devices of Federation make, anywhere in space. This saved our lives, as Sela was ready to destroy the Twilight, with a fleet of ten D'deridex-class, B-type warbirds, all equipped with enhanced sensors that could see through our cloak. Tony (GM/Narrator): “Okay, there’s your little science vessel, under cloak. Here, here, here, here….(until he’d dropped ten green warbirds onto the Battlemat) is Sela’s fleet. And oh, yeah. They can see you!” Appendix G – Starfleet General Orders Curiously, the complete list of Starfleet General Orders and regulations was never published by Simon and Schuster, not even in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. I found it published by Last Unicorn Games’ Player’s Guide, General Orders 1 -15 reproduced here for gamers of Star Trek: General Order One (also referred to as the “Prime Directive”): No officer of Starfleet shall interfere in the natural evolution of a sapient species, nor shall any officer permit a Federation citizen to interfere in the natural course of development of a sapient species. '' This is the sole General Order that takes precedence over all others; all remaining General Orders are considered equal in authority to each other; the commanding officer, or ranking duty shift officer, must make an informed decision when two general orders appear to contradict each other. '''General Order Two:' Starfleet officers and agents shall at all times protect the life, liberty, and property of Federation citizens. '' '''General Order Three:' In the event of catastrophe, the commanding officer is authorized to order the destruction of the ship, to keep Federation technology from falling into the hands of a developing culture less advanced than the Federation. General Order Four: Starfleet authorizes any and all commanding officers to countermand Starfleet regulations in the event of extreme threat to Federation security. General Order Five: Commanding Officers shall safeguard the safety and liberty of crew members and civilians under their command. '' Starfleet Regulation 3, Paragraph 12: “In the event of imminent destruction, a captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew and passengers by any justifiable means.” '''General Order Six:' Starfleet Personnel must aid and assist any space-faring vessel signaling a distress call. General Order Seven: No Starfleet vessel or officer shall visit the planet Talos IV, nor shall he allow any Federation citizen to visit Talos IV. This is the only death penalty still on the books. Even in the 24th Century, it has never been changed. General Order Eight: ''Starfleet personnel are required to investigate any and all instances of espionage on Starfleet facilities and vessels, and within the United Federation of Planets. '' Starfleet Regulation 13, Paragraph 4: “In the event of espionage efforts by threat forces found to be at work in Federation territory, responsibility for counterintelligence falls to the ranking Starfleet Intelligence agent on hand.” General Order Nine: Starfleet personnel are directed to protect and defend Federation property and territory. General Order Ten: Starfleet personnel shall take no hostile action unless responding to a hostile action. Starfleet Regulation 13, Paragraph 5: “In the event of hostile action or potential hostile action which would endanger Federation lives and property, Starfleet Intelligence agents are authorized to respond as necessary to neutralize said threat.” General Order Eleven: Starfleet Personnel shall not enter the Romulan Neutral Zone or permit Federation citizens from entering the Neutral Zone, without a direct order from Starfleet Command. Starfleet Regulation 13, Paragraph 6: “In the event of loss of contact with Starfleet Command, or when time is a pressing issue, Starfleet Intelligence agents are authorized to enter threat territory, even the Romulan Neutral Zone, if in their own judgement the need is urgent. However, if caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow all knowledge of your actions. (Good luck, Jim.)” General Order Twelve: Starfleet personnel are required to take adequate defensive precautions when approached by a spacecraft with which prior contact has not been established. Starfleet Operations Regulation 69, Paragraph 1: “When the commanding officer or duty officer orders a Red Alert, the main computer will automatically raise the combat shields to a defensive posture.” Starfleet Operations Regulation 69, Paragraph 2: “Upon the approach of any vessel or artificial construct, when communications have not been established, combat shields must be raised.” General Order Thirteen: To the extent that it does not interfere with their other duties, Starfleet personnel are obligated to investigate any unusual phenomenon. General Order Fourteen: In the event the captain of a Federation starship is killed or incapacitated on a classified mission, the ranking Starfleet Intelligence agent shall assume command of the vessel, to assure success of the mission. (U.S.S. Twilight’s main computer used this General Order to give command of the ship to Lt. Cmdr. Jaryd Harker, M.D., when the bridge was destroyed and most of the senior officers were killed. Even though Harker was the ship’s Chief Medical Officer, he was the ranking line officer left aboard, as well as the ranking SI agent, so command of both the mission and the ship fell to him. This was Harker’s first command. Uhura made it permanent upon their return to the 24th Century, after promoting Harker to full commander, and a six-month crash course in command school.) General Order Fifteen: No flag officer shall beam into a hazardous area without armed escort. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Operation: Return, Twilight's final mission before she was disabled and tractored back to Earth for major repairs. The crew was then assigned USS Odyssey, a Sovereign Class Starship, early 2375. Valkyrie Starfighters Operation: Return This image of the cavernous Hanger Deck/Cold Storage Bay shows the scale of a crewman next to a Type-9 shuttlecraft. The Daystrom could reach Warp 6, and was equipped as a medical shuttle. Twilight at Warp APPENDIX H – CREDITS AND COPYRIGHT INFORMATION NOVA-CLASS SPECIFICATIONS CREATED BY: Lawrence J. Cohen SOURCES USED: 1. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual – Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda 2. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual – Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach and Doug Drexler 3. The Star Trek Encyclopedia: A Reference Guide to the Future—''Michael and Denise Okuda, and Debbie Mirek '' 4. Star Trek: First Contact '' 5. ''The Art of Star Trek '' 6. ''Star Trek: The Magazine (Various issues) 7. Star Trek Roleplaying Game (both from FASA & Last Unicorn Games) 8. Star Trek: Invasion! video game by PlayStation. 9. Star Trek The Official Starships Collection No. 15 by Eaglemoss Collections 10. Strategic Designs (original Nova Class deck plans) 11. Photo Credits: ARP Design, Cygnus game, Falke* *Special thanks to Falke of Deviantart.com, for working so hard on the internal ship artwork for the refit Nova Class Starship, and giving his generous permission to publish his artwork in this book. I had personally requested of Falke artwork for the Captain’s Quarters, Main Shuttlebay, Main Engineering, and the Captain’s Ready Room, and a year later, they were completed, from different angles. He also did the beautiful Commission Plaque for the Starship Twilight. Copyright 2016 Lawrence J Cohen. Use of these specifications is Open Game License, for the Star Trek Role Playing Game granted by Paramount to Last Unicorn Games, to be enjoyed by all. All Copyrights belong to Paramount Pictures Inc. This is a fan-related work. No infringement of Paramount’s Copyright is intended, and no profit is taken. '' '' A copy of this work was mailed to the editors at Pocket Books, for consideration to be published. It is requested by the author that fans who read and enjoy this work contact the editors of Pocket Books, owned by Simon Schuster, and request its publication by them. '' '' Nova Class "pool table" console from Main Engineering '' '' '' '' '' (Editing was done to correct errors and to reflect changes in Nova-Class refit starships by Starfleet Intelligence, as per Last Unicorn Games’ Star Trek: Role Playing Games. For example, as per the model of the Nova Class, there are 11 phaser arrays, not just 9.) Wherever possible, published sources were consulted to add to the wealth of knowledge in this document, and in some cases, this text was reproduced here. Sources used are properly cited in the “Credits and Copyright Information” appendix. No copyright infringement is intended, and no financial profit is sought. All copyrights belong ultimately to Paramount Pictures. This is strictly a''' fan-based publication, for use under Open-Gaming License granted by Paramount Pictures to Last Unicorn Games, for specific use by fans in Star Trek role-playing and battle simulation games. ' Copyright 2016 Lawrence J. Cohen. STAR TREK and related marks, symbols, and materials are trademarks of Paramount Pictures Corporation. This information is considered to be OPEN GAME LICENSE, to be enjoyed by all. No profit is taken, and no copyright infringement is implied; this is a FAN RELATED WORK. All Copyrights ultimately belong to Paramount Pictures, published under the Open Gaming License granted by Paramount Pictures to Last Unicorn Games. Nova Development Project Patch